Supernatural
by MagikalMe
Summary: My newest fic... This is slightly, er, different then most fics. But please just read it... and review too! *grin* Thanks! :)


Disclaimer: Disney owns everything... Well, except for Storm. She's mine! Mwahahahaha! Umm... I'm just glad I own something. Woohoo!

A/N: Yes, I still am alive... I've just had a very serious case of writers block for, like, a month! hehe... Well, I FINALLY have an idea. It may be a very twisted idea, but its better then nothing... Oh have to warn you thats this story is very, um, *different*. This is definately something that won't happen on the show. But, its my fic, so live it. And, please, no flames. :) Oh yeah, for all you Bleacher Junkies out there, there will be some J/C at the end...

Supernatural: Black Cat

*****

Jamie Waite sat alone at his desk in Health class. It was first period, usually the time when Jamie would catch up on some extra sleep. But today was different. He didn't feel like dozing off. Of course, he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to his teacher, either. At the moment, Jamie was gazing out the window, waiting for school to end, and thinking about his upcoming motocross race, the math homework still sitting undone in his locker, *Caitie*, whatever... In fact, Jamie was so lost in his thoughts and daydreams, he didn't notice a small girl that he had never seen before enter the room. She stopped by the teachers desk and they talked for a second.

"Class, we have a new student." Jamie jumped at the sound of his teacher, Mrs. Ackerson's, voice.

"This is Storm..." The teacher paused. "What's your last name again?"

"Deveraux." The girl said, in a soft, yet icy voice. "Storm Deveraux."

"Oh, yes, yes. Well, why don't have a seat next to Jamie, there, in the back..."

The new girl, Storm, began to advance quickly towards the back end of the room. Jamie noticed that she was small, yet she seemed strong, like someone you wouldn't want to get in a fight with. She had silky, jet black hair that hung just below her waist and was wearing all black. Her eyes were an intense green and her skin was extremely pale. Storm sat down next to Jamie and began to organize her books. She seemed to notice Jamie watching her, and she turned to face him.

"What?" She demanded, her bright eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hello to you, too." Jamie said indignantly and turned back to the window. _Nothing but a snobby brat... _He mused. _And what was up with her name? Who names their child 'Storm' anyway?___

For the next few minutes, Jamie continued staring blankly out the window and thinking some more. He seemed to have forgotten completely about Storm, whom he had heard no sound from. Then, suddenly, Jamie heard the furious scratching of a pencil. He turned slowly from the window to gaze at Storm. She was writing madly into a notebook and she had a stern expression on her face. Jamie leaned closer to look over her shoulder at the book.

"What are you writing?" He inquired.

Storm jumped at the sudden noise but she regained her composure almost immediately and faced Jamie with a glare. "None of your business." She said angrily, snapping her notebook shut and placing it out of his sight.

Jamie held up his hands as though he was being confronted by the police. "Okay, okay, I get the point... I was just wondering, geez." He shook his head in confusion when the bell rang. Jamie gladly rose out of his seat and headed towards his next class.

***Later in the Day***

Jamie slammed his locker shut, not caring that the sound of clashing metal echoed loudly through the hallway. "Freedom..." He muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey, James," a familiar voice said next to him.

"Hey, Caitie," Jamie replied, flashing her a smile. "So, whats up?"

"Nothing much... Just the usual, you know... Go to class, try not to fail too many tests..." She grinned. "Oh, by the way, have you met that new girl? Storm?"

"Yeah." He answered, wrinkling his face up slightly at the thought. "I met her in science... She's creepy!"

"Creepy, eh?" Caitie frowned slightly. "Actually,_ I_ thought she was pretty cool. I mean, she seemed really nice when I talked to her today."

"Cool? Nice? Are we talking about the same Storm, here?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Caitie just rolled her eyes and sighed, sounding kind of annoyed. "Jamie, can't you just be nice to someone for once?"

"I was nice..." Jamie said, trying to defend himself.

"Sure. Whatever." Caitie answered sarcastically, shaking her head slightly. "Look, I have to go okay?" With that, she spun on her and headed down the hallway.

"Bye..." Jamie called after her. When she didn't reply him, he turned towards the door, slightly depressed. _It's probably just another one of Caitie's moods... _he thought. Jamie opened the door and felt the cool autumn wind blow gently against him. He was gazing up at the sky, meandering slowly towards the parking lot, where his motorcycle was parked, when suddenly he tripped and nearly fell on his face.

"What the..." Jamie glanced down to see what he had stumbled on. It was a notebook. The cover was made of black velvety material. Jamie suddenly recognized it. It was the notebook Storm had been writing so urgently in. He glanced about, and, seeing no one around, Jamie reached down and picked up the book. He opened up the cover to the first page. Written in a beautiful cursive, were the words _Storm S. Deveraux_. He gently turned the page. He gasped slightly at what he saw. Instead of the neat, proper handwriting, the page was covered in a scrawling text. Most of it was not even readable. He did manage to make out a few words and phrases as he flipped through the pages, such as _death, treachery, desceat, murder, pain, horror, agony, kill him_... Jamie gaped open-mouthed at the words scrawled on the pages of the book. _Kill who? _he wondered. _Is this girl mad? _Suddenly, Jamie heard a low hissing coming from behind him. He wheeled around and just managed to put cover his face with his hands as a large, black cat leaped at him.

"Aach!" Jamie cried, stunned. He dropped the book and began to back up quickly. The black cat arched its back and hissed once more, but it did not attack. Jamie shook himself. _You're freaking out, man... It's just a cat... _He thought, trying to calm himself down. But still, in the back of his mind, there was that little voice... _Maybe it wasn't *just* the cat... _He sighed deeply, and turned heading once again towards the parking lot and his motorcycle. He didn't look back once. Maybe he should have, though. For he didn't see a small, pale girl with waist-lenghth black hair walk over and pick up the black cat soothingly. He didn't notice her gaze after him with an icy look of determination and anger...

*****

A/N: So... what did ya'll think? I will admit that this fic may get a little strange later on. But, please review, just don't flame okay? Please? Anyway, thanks for reading my little story and I'll post the next chapter if anybody likes this one. :) -Magik   
  



End file.
